Rin Sesshomaru and Kagura
by annizmon
Summary: The beginning on how Rin was joining the Sesshomaru's group and starting the journey with him and how Kagura wanted to be free as a bird as she was looking for someone to kill Naraku. Please read and review even it is a bad review I accept it.


Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A dog demon, a human and a wind demon 

Rin was playing alone in the forest again with her playmate; the tallest tree in the forest where she would dance around it and bury some of her secrets next to the tree. Then she heard a "thud" sound and followed where the direction it traveled from.

She saw a man with silky pearl white hair lying weary at her rear view against the rough surface of the bark of a tree, face looking as if he was groaning in pain. He may be injured in a battle with someone who was strong.

She stepped forward to take a closer look, she thought that he was an old man, but seeing his front face, he looked young and had funny pointing ears, she knew that he was not a human but a demon. But she did not stop her actions for caring and looking after him.

She disappeared into the direction of the village and half and hour later, she was back with some food and medicine supply and put it next to him for easy reach. Then she walked off as he ignored her putting an angry face, before she leave, she gave him a grin with teeth showing her missing tooth and vanished into the direction of the village, knowing he wanted peace without anyone disturbing.

Rin came back the same time the day after and with plenty of food stuff and medicine again and left it at the same area and took the leftover away before. Sesshomaru saw that her face was swollen than the day before and wondered she must had fight to gain the food and medicine for him. He ate the food after she left as she had wounded herself and took pains to gather the food for him. Although the food was not enough for him but he ate it heartily.

* * *

After he finished the food, he thought on why he ate the food the little girl gave it to him. 

_Is it because she smiled at me looking so innocent and cute that melted my heart and ate the food she gave me._

_She looked so happy to see me. _

_Why did she look so happy to see me?_

_She looked so cheerful and had a smile that can light a million bulbs. _

_But she looked so lonely, does she has any parents staying with her?_

At this point, he stopped his wild thoughts about the little girl.

Sesshomaru smelled blood coming from the direction of the village and decided to get up to see what was going on, walked fast hoping that the little girl was okay. Then he saw a familiar figure. It was the little girl and she had bites of the wolves and was already dead.

He saved Rin back to live with his Tenseiga giving a swing across the air, Rin got up and gave him the happiest smile and called Sesshomaru sama for the first time. It was the first time that she opened her mouth to say something.

* * *

Night fell, Rin wanted to sleep but she had no where as there wasn't any bunk or bed in the forest like her little wooden house and Sesshomaru read her thoughts and patted on his fur to ask her to come over and make his fur as her bed. 

Rin patted the fur first and lied on top of the fur and was soundly asleep within a few minutes as she was weary after lots of activities that happened in the one entire day.

She had the most comfortable night ever since, not just the fur was warm, it was also cozy. It had Sesshomaru's smell on it. The smell was soothing and it acted like a sleeping pill making me felling drowsy and fell asleep instantly.

When Sesshomaru saw the sleeping Rin, he gave a grin when he saw her cute sleeping position. Both hands against her chest, legs curled up, face with a smile, he touched her cheek and she did not have any reaction from his touch and he knew that she must have be in a sweet deep slumber and also her most comfortable night for her.

Jaken spoke loudly as usual forgetting that Rin was fast asleep and Sesshomaru quickly gave a strict warning to shut him up. Jaken's spoken words become a whisper as he had been given a face to keep his voice at his lowest so as not to disturb the sleeping girl.

Rin woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after one long night's sleep. Jaken disappeared to pluck up some fruits and hunt for some animals for some meat with his human stuff where the old man on the stuff blew out fire to roast the small animals that he had caught.

They had their hearty breakfast before Sesshomaru made his move leaving Rin under Jaken's care.

Sesshomaru had been rushing to look for his brother as he had learned the truth of why his father gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga to him; to stop his demon blood from taking over him.

Kagura saw how Sesshomaru had battled with Inuyasha as she was hiding in a corner watching the fight between the two brothers. She was impressed with his fighting skills.

_He was a strong, a very strong demon, maybe he would defeat Naraku and get back her heart from his possessions._

That was what she thought at the moment as she disappeared with her feather riding in the sky while the two stubborn brothers carried on with their battle.

* * *

Sesshomaru had bitten Inuyasha once again. He hated his half brother in the past but he now he came to accept the fact as he was still his brother in blood, partly because of Rin following him around for some time and he showed some human side of his behaviour. 

Jaken, his loyal servant understood more of Sesshomaru on how he felt after Rin's addition to the group and getting used to the fact thatRin was tofollow them and came to accept the truth and fact about the changing attitude of his master.

Kagura came to a decision to approach Sesshomaru for help to kill his lord and enemy, Naraku as he was the only one so far that was able to kill him. She hid away and waited for Sesshomaru to leave the group and went over in exchange of flavour for the two pieces of four souls jewels that he snatched from Kouga.

Sesshomaru did not wait to think about it and quickly rejected the offer and Kagura left unwillingly on her feather as Kouga had caught up with her to get back the jewels she had snatched from him. Kouga started atttacking without thinking and therefore Sesshomaru was left to battle with Kouga.

Sesshomaru won the upper hand as Kouga had lost histwo four souls jewels to Kaguraa while agoand had his speed decreased to the minimum. The battle occurred and Sesshomaru won the battle without any sweat and no difficulties.

Sesshomaru left the injured Kouga and returned to his team quickly where Rin, Jaken and Ah-Uu were patiently waiting for him for his homecoming so that they would contiune their travel.

Rin was sitting on a rock singing her waiting homecoming song again. Jaken covered his ears as he was getting tired of the song as Rin had been singing it when his master was away to do his things every time.

_Sesshomaru samma, where are you?_

_Wind is blowing, catching up Sesshomaru's homecoming._

_Rays of the sun shining, opening a path for Sesshomaru's homecoming._

_Thunder from the sky, showing the way of direction for Sesshomaru's homecoming._

_Snow fallen, leaving a trail of path for his return._

_Sesshomaru sama, where are you?_

Rin kept on repeating the words of the song, after three hundred turns, Sesshomaru finally returned and Rin got up from the rock and shouted Sesshomaru sama and went forward to hug him for his safe return to the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagaru went back to the castle and Naraka went back to the castle and Naraku was waiting impatiently for her and asked her why did she went out without his permission and threatened to kill her by squeezing her heart in his hand making her felt a sudden pain in her chest. 

He released and warned her by saying that he would kill her if she did it again and walked off without giving her any chance to talk.

She was left alone and though about ways of killing Naraku. Sesshomaru rejected her offer and she had no choice but to ask for Inuyasha gang's help to help her kill Naraku as they had the same motive; to kill Naraku and bring back the peace that they long sought for.

Naraku knew what Kagura was thinking in her head but he did not stop her. It would be an advantage for him to get Inuyasha and gang into the castle earlier than he expected. He ordered Kagaru to catch Rin to the castle and so that he would destroy the two brothers at one go without any trouble as he was thinking to absorb both of their bodies into his to make himself even stronger.

* * *

Kagura waited for Sesshomaru to go before she leaped into action and grapping Rin with one hand and the other one took her feather in her hair and threw it into the sky and disappeared into the clouds. 

Jaken quickly ran to the direction the feather giving chase as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. But of course lost it and ran back and waited for his master's return. When he saw his master returned, he broke the news and Sesshomaru of course went to Naraku's castle to save Rin.

* * *

A/n: I stopped here because I am out of ideas on how to write the story. So do not throw stones at me, as it was to be a one-shot story actually, but I decided to make a long one. 


End file.
